


The Plastic Flamingo

by languageismymistress



Series: It was X in the Y with the Z [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego is a detective and did not get thrown from the academy, Klaus wants to spend time with his bro solving crime, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: The narrators voice, the Klaus’s narrators voice was cut off by daggers from his brother.





	The Plastic Flamingo

_“The body, seemingly lifeless, laid upon the rich purple rug with a blood halo surrounding the head. It is, in essences, a beautiful macabre scene where life, once lived, now laid in ruins upon the cold rug covered dirt floor. If beauty could make a person live, this young life would be running around town rather than cold, still and heartless.”_

The narrators voice, the Klaus’s narrators voice was cut off by daggers from his brother. Not the physical kind but the metaphorically kind one can throw from their eyes. Klaus, whilst grateful for the lack of dagger throwing, did not appreciate the eye dagger throwing during his spill. Diego did not seem to care, not with the M.E telling him what Klaus already knew.

“She was hit on the back of the head with a plastic flamingo.”

Both the M.E, Diego and his partner, Eudora, stopped and looked to Klaus. Each with a different, yet similar, expression upon their faces.

“How?”

“Who?”

“What?”

Diego went to answer but Klaus found himself being able to talk for himself.

“I am Diego’s brother,” _that’s the who, _“The flamingo is tossed into the pool garden,” _the how, _“and the next door neighbour wanted her gone.” _Personally, he thought that answered it all brilliantly._

He did not.

“Diego?”

Diego just waved off his partner and dragged Klaus out of the crime scene. Klaus, thinking he knew what his brother was thinking, headed towards the pool garden. Diego cut him off this time with an actual dagger.

“Good to know you still carry those brother dearest.”

“Why are you here, bro?”

“Why dear Detective Diego, can’t a brother hang out with his favourite brother?”

Diego crossed his arms and did that facial expression that said both ‘no’ and ‘I will throw another dagger at you’ at the same time.

“Fine, the lady told me about the flamingo and I got curious.”

Diego wiped his hand over his face.

“Please don’t tell me you are high right now?”

Klaus looked and acted offended. It may have been a fair question but still, the audacity of his own brother.

“Klaus!”

“No, I am clean as a whistle, or is it clear, either way, no drugs, only hugs.”

He put his arms out wide for an open hug. Diego walked past him towards the pool garden. Klaus was both pleased and disappointed. _Disapleased if you will._

Klaus followed his brother like the little lost puppy he happily was until Diego sighed that long drawn out sighed which could only have meant one thing: Klaus was right.

Klaus did a dance. Diego looked like he was about to use the newly found evidence and create another crime scene. The dancing, from his end, stopped. Ben continued.

_You go Ghost Ben. Dance those little tentacles away. _

Diego ignores Klaus and handed the flamingo over to the CSI’s for processing. Klaus waited for praise and was left waiting. Diego left with his partner. Klaus was left alone with Ben. Ben stopped his dancing and waited for Klaus to make the next move. Klaus, patting Ben on the back, walked off towards the main street with a small skip in his step.

“Well, Benny, let’s go get some eggs.”


End file.
